


Knock on the Door, Open the Door, Welcome to Sweet Reality

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: But the person inside did hear him, and the person inside opened the door, and the person inside was Shuichi Saihara.---But Shuichi was wrong, and the person on the other side of the door was very special, and the person who knocked on his door was Kokichi Ouma.





	Knock on the Door, Open the Door, Welcome to Sweet Reality

Kokichi leaned back in his seat on the bus, sliding his headphones up his head a little higher. He felt like taking a nap, and maybe he should, but his stop was coming up in just a minute, and falling asleep for such a short time would just make him more tired. So he didn't.

Finally the bus stopped, and Kokichi pulled his bag with him off the bus and down the road. He'd memorized the route days ago, back when he first got out of the killing game and learned he lived alone; there was no need to pull out a map, even if the way back home _was_ very confusing. If there was one thing Kokichi prided himself on, it was his intelligence - specifically, his memory.

Ten more minutes spent walking alone, and Kokichi was back in his apartment building. Giving a nod to the receptionist as he passed, Kokichi didn't bother to wait for the elevator and started his daily march up the stairs. From his headphones came a new song, another one on Kokichi's Favorites playlist, and See You Again started up. The song felt oddly significant, and Kokichi slowed as he reached the top of the stairs. Last floor.

He pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the hallway - and paused. A new person was moving into the apartment complex. That raven hair, that nervous look... No. It couldn't be. Kokichi waited as the boy finally worked out his keys and entered his apartment, then quietly walked past and into his own.

Kokichi hesitated as he went to go put his bag by his desk. _C'mon, Kokichi, stop living in the past,_ he chided himself as his thoughts were consumed with the possibility of the person now living across from him being... Well, _him._

But Kokichi couldn't shake the feeling. He couldn't spend another minute just standing there. Kokichi spun around on his heel, marched through his door and the hallway - and quietly knocked on his new neighbor's door, as if he didn't want the person inside to hear him.

But the person inside did hear him, and the person inside opened the door, and the person inside was Shuichi Saihara.

\---

Shuichi scrolled through social media as he periodically glanced out the window to check how close he was to home. Or, rather, his new home. Shuichi fiddled with the handle of his suitcase, and he felt himself tremble with nerves as he finally got off the train.

The train ride was long, but he was closer to his new apartment than if he had taken the bus, and to be honest Shuichi didn't like walking, so the situation suited him just fine. Shuichi pulled out his phone's GPS and started plodding through the streets.

He could hear his voice shake when he made it to his complex and spoke to the receptionist - a bad habit he just wasn't able to shake, even after the killing game. The receptionist gave him his keys, directions, and a gumball before waving him off, and Shuichi awkwardly shuffled off to the elevator.

He must've read the number on his apartment keys two dozen times by the time he got to his floor, and Shuichi was quick to leave the elevator and head straight for his room when he reached his floor. He fumbled with his keys, and tried to ignore the feeling that he was being watched, because that was probably just his paranoia, and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got the door open. Shuichi didn't waste another second and headed inside.

The apartment was pretty standard, with just a bed, bathroom, and small kitchen and living area, but Shuichi didn't mind. It was better than living with his parents, who apparently were not told he was auditioning with Danganronpa... And still hadn't forgiven him for that, even though Shuichi had no memory of anything before the killing game.

A quiet knock at the door, and Shuichi froze. Had he forgotten to fill out a form with the receptionist? After a minute, Shuichi shook his head and went to go open the door. _No, it's most likely just a neighbor wanting to introduce themself. Nothing special._

But Shuichi was wrong, and the person on the other side of the door was very special, and the person who knocked on his door was Kokichi Ouma.

\---

Kokichi and Shuichi stared at each other for a second, and neither moved. Then Kokichi started tearing up - for real this time. His tears weren't fake, even Shuichi could see it.

"Saihara-chaaan!" he cried, and suddenly hugged Shuichi so tight he stumbled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." The apologies kept repeating, kept coming. Shuichi didn't know what to do.

Kokichi gripped Shuichi tight as he tried to keep his wails quiet so the neighbors wouldn't hear. He was real, he was _real,_ and this time Kokichi wouldn't have to act like he hated him, or pretend to be the mastermind, or even build up emotional walls around himself. This time they could just _be._ "Saihara-chan!"

"Ouma-kun...?" Shuichi whispered, gently accepting the hug. "Ouma-kun..." he said it a little louder this time, and started tearing up as well. "Ouma-kun!"

And they hiccuped, and cried, and didn't let go of each other for a long time.

\---

"How are you alive?"

They were calmer now, resting on Shuichi's bed, Kokichi still afraid to let go of the other boy. He shrugged.

"Magic? Special effects? Heck if I know," he whispered, voice still rough from his crying. "Saihara-chan, you're... You're not gonna leave me alone, right?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Of course not!" he exclaimed, and quickly quieted himself. "Not anymore," he continued, "and certainly not anytime soon."

Ah, there was that shy little smile Kokichi loved to see from Shuichi. He giggled, pressing his face into Shuichi's chest. "That's good! I'd hate it if my beloved detective left me again!"

Shuichi thought about all Kokichi must've went through in the killing game, what he did in the end, and what Shuichi did to him. His smile faded. "Me too."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Saihara-chan, I'm gonna ask another question, okay?"

The words were said with hardly a fraction of the original Ouma confidence Shuichi was used to, but he nodded anyway, meeting Kokichi's eyes for a second before looking away at his hair instead.

"Can I kiss you?" Kokichi asked, and Shuichi froze. "You don't have to, of course, I'm not gonna make you or anything, jeez -" he hastily added, but was cut off.

"Yes." Shuichi said, and it was Kokichi's turn to freeze. "I wouldn't mind that, Ouma-kun. And, uh, if this is a confession..." His cheeks heated up, and his next words were but a whisper. "I like you too."

"..."

Kokichi kissed him softly, passionately, and all Shuichi could think was how glad he was he opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Y'all like fluff?
> 
> I wasn't sure how to tag this but I hope that's okay. I would put a long paragraph here about how I was inspired to make this fic by something amazing, but I wasn't, so have a great day everybody.


End file.
